


Talking Is Hard

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that guy?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why did you talk to him?"</p><p>"I-I don't know!"</p><p>Patrick talks to an awkwardly shy stranger named Tyler who looks out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Do I Talk To You?

**Author's Note:**

> Title based from Walk The Moon's album.  
> Story based from a real experience. Kinda.

Saturday is the beginning of University Week. For most students, it's a blessing. For Patrick?

It's hell.

Being part of the student council is not an easy thing. There are meetings, paperwork, events... Students come and go to the office for inquiries, payments, and complaints.

Sometimes, Patrick thinks he's been too exposed with people.

 

During University week, the student council handles almost  **ALL** of the activities. Dallon handles the most work. Since he's the student council president. That doesn't exactly cut off his work since he's the Vice President. It's a good thing Dallon is a nice dude. It makes the work less stressing.

Patrick is in charge in handling the extracurricular activities. In other words, sports. He's not a sports type of guy. At least he doesn't have to play in one.

"Patrick, we have to meet up with the players in ten. Hurry up." Pete reminds him.

Now, Pete isn't exactly part of the student council. But he helps Patrick sometimes. He's like, Patrick's spokesperson and best friend. He's not really good with people and Pete helps a lot with that. Even Dallon wants to make him part of the student council. But Pete's more like a rebel. He's the opposite of what the student council wants to be. Dallon is pretty cool with that.

 

Pete and Patrick meet up with the captain of the basketball team, Josh Dun. They we're discussing the upcoming game against Brendon Urie's team from the other school. Pete sits on the bench while he talks to Josh.

On the other end of the bench sits another guy who Patrick thinks he looks familiar but has no idea who he was. He's quiet. His posture looks stiff and uncomfortable. His eyes gaze at the hands on his lap.

Patrick didnt know what made him do it but he takes a seat beside him.

"Hey there." He greets casually.

Patrick felt guilty when he made the guy flinch. He probably wasn't expecting Patrick to talk to him.

The guy seems to be part of the basketball team. He looks really familiar. As part of the student council, he should have known him by now. But his mind is drawing a blank.

"You're part of the basketball team, right? Good luck on your game." Patrick says and gives him his most encouraging smile.

The guy looks up at him and gives him an incredulous look. Patrick thinks this guy is good looking and the man himself doesn't even realize it. Their eyes meet for a second. The man's eyes looks like he's searching something. It's as if he's looking for the sincerity in Patrick's words.

He seems to have found it when the man gives him a genuine smile.

"Thank you." He says with heartfelt sincerity. Patrick thinks he should smile often.

"Hey, Patrick! Come on!" Pete calls out to him from the door. Josh gives him a curious look.

Patrick stands to follow Pete but he stops. He looks around to give the man a wave and a smile. The guy returns it shyly. And that's progress in Patrick's case.

 

Once they're out of the door, Pete grabs his arm and tugs him closer.

"You know that guy?" He whispers as if he's afraid someone will hear even if they're the only people in the hall way.

"No." He shook his head.

"Then why did you talk to him?'

"I-I don't know!"

Pete gives him an assessing look. Patrick's used to Pete's stare but this kind of scrutiny is a bit too much.

"You don't know who Tyler Joseph is? Dude, seriously?"

Tyler Joseph. Now that's a familiar name to a familiar face. He's the star player of their University's basketball team. Patrick has heard a lot about him. He always thought this 'Tyler Joseph' was an arrogant dude based from what he hears from people. Good thing rumors aren't often true.

His thoughts where disturbed by a jab on his rib. He looks up to see Pete give him a sly grin and a teasing look.

Pete will never be able to live this down.

 

While walking in the hall way with Pete, Patrick notices a familiar figure approaching them. It was Josh and that guy--Tyler talking to each other.

Patrick tugs Pete closer.

"Talk to me, Pete. Say something! Anything!' Patrick whispers to him in panic.

"What? Why?" Pete looks at him with concern.

"Just do it, Pete. Come on!' Patrick whispers to him loudly.

Out of panic, Pete talks to him loudly in ridiculously fake chinese and keeps making horrible hand gestures as the men pass by them.

He can feel someone's gaze from the back of his neck and it gives him the shivers.

"I hate you, Pete." Patrick whispers as he covers his face in his hands.

"I panicked!! You should be ashamed of yourself for avoiding your  _best friend."_ Pete teases him.

 "Shut up, asshole. That was the most horrible Chinese that I have ever heard." Patrick retorts as he tries to hide the blush in his cheeks.

 

It was the day of the basketball game. Patrick and Dallon sit on 3rd row of the bleachers. They were there to make sure that the game goes well without any... casualties.

And Patrick can say that he was definitely NOT looking for Tyler.

A few minutes later, the commentator announces the appearance of two teams who will be competing against each other. 

The audience cheers when Brendon Urie and his team comes out. Each player were introduced as they went to their bench. 

The next team comes out and Patrick holds his breath.

Josh followed by Tyler and their other team mates enter the court. The crowd cheers louder as the commentator announces Tyler's name. Patrick looks at Tyler and he seems unfazed by the attention. He looks focused and determined. He looks so different from the shy and awkward Tyler he met yesterday.

He noticed Tyler looking around the court as if he's looking for someone. When his gaze finds Patrick, he looks relieved. He gives Patrick small wave and a small smile. Patrick would have reacted if the girl in front of him didn't squeal giddily and declare that Tyler was acknowledging her.

 

The game went on smoothly. Their University was able to score a few points ahead during the game. Patrick now understands why Tyler's the star player. He was  _phenomenal._ His quick-thinking and fast movements really got them on the lead. His tag team with Josh made them unstoppable. His team mates were really secure on defense.

Patrick sends a quick text to Pete about the game.

The players have a break before their next quarter. Dallon left his chair to get them some food while he puts his headphones on and scrolls through his music.

He hides behind his music to ignore the unnerving stare that he's been receiving ever since the game started.

Patrick flinched when he felt a tap on his shoulder and sees Dallon offering him a hot dog and a drink.

"T-Thanks, Dallon."

"Sure thing, man. Are you okay? You look uncomfortable." Dallon says in a concerned tone as he takes his seat beside Patrick.

Patrick pauses his music and refuses to look anywhere but Dallon.

"Is someone looking at me, Dallon? I feel like someone is looking at me and it's creeping me out." He says in a hushed tone.

Dallon looks around to see if someone's gaze is in their direction.

"I don't see anyone-- Oh."

"Dallon! Who is it?"

"Huh. It's Tyler." Dallon says amusedly.

Patrick looks up and indeed sees Tyler sitting at their bench side, looking at their direction. Pointedly, at Patrick. Josh is sitting beside him. He gives a curious glance between him and Tyler.

Tyler's gaze looks intense. And it kinda freaks Patrick out.

"I didn't know you know Tyler Joseph." He whispers to Patrick.

"I actually don't." Patrick says as he tries to look at anything but Tyler.

 


	2. Just Say 'Hi'!

"So, Josh told me something  _interesting_ today."

Pete says to Patrick during one hectic afternoon of preparations for the main event of the University Week.

They were preparing for one of the highlight events where students may showcase their talents in music. Patrick handles the registration and audition for the students who want to perform and so far, it's not so bad. But he had to cringe at some musicians.

Patrick's no musician but he knows the difference between  _singing_ and  _screaming._

"Oh really?" Patrick seemingly indifferent to where the discussion is going.

Pete hums. "Oh, yeah. They plan on auditioning for this one." 

Patrick looks up at Pete. " _They_? As in Josh and..."

"Tyler. Oh, and here they are now." Pete smirks mischievously and Patrick knows this is going to be bad.

 

Josh and  _Tyler_ approach Patrick's desk. Patrick can feel his heart racing as they approach him. Tyler hasn't noticed his presence yet since he's talking to Josh so it gives time to think if he should let Pete handle it or face it like a man. Why is he so nervous anyway? It's not like Patrick kicked Tyler in the balls or something.

Patrick's breath hitches when Tyler caught his gaze. He can see Tyler's eyes widen at the sight of him and Patrick suspects that Tyler probably feels the same way right now.

"Hey, Pete. Hi, Patrick. We're here to audition for the school event." Josh greets them with Tyler behind him. He knows Tyler's trying to be subtle but Patrick is getting kinda unnerved under his gaze. He tries his best to look at Josh in the eye and smiles at him.

"Yeah. Sure. Please sign your names here and then you can show us what you got." Patrick tries his best to act normal and gives them a genuine smile.

Josh writes his name in the list and the he gives the pen to Tyler. 

Tyler approaches the desk and proceeds to write his name. It's not like Patrick was staring. He just started to notice how long his eyelashes are, and how plump his lips are. He's not staring at Tyler's brown eyes when he looks up at him. He's definitely not staring at Tyler any longer than he should be.

Nope.

Patrick heard someone clear their throat and he had to look away from Tyler's (beautiful) face to look at the source of the sound.

"Time to have them perform, Patrick?" Pete informs him with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Patrick (fake) coughs and straightens himself.

"Y-Yes, of course."

 

Patrick left Pete at the registration (much to Pete's insistence) and follows Josh and Tyler at the music room since Josh can't exactly bring the drums around with him.

"Make yourself comfortable, Patrick." Josh says to him and pulls out a chair for him to sit on.

Tyler and Josh set their instruments. Josh positions himself behind the drums while Tyler takes a chair to seat beside Josh as he holds... 

"A ukulele?" Patrick blurts out.

Tyler looks at him coyly. "I-is there a problem?"

Patrick shook his head as if to reassure him. "No, I just... didn't expect it." He sends Tyler an encouraging smile.

Tyler returns a shy smile (and was that a blush on his cheeks?) and tunes his ukulele. He clears his throat and fiddles with the string of his ukulele.

"So... Josh and I made this song. I-I hope you like it."

Patrick tried to ignore the idea that Tyler probably meant the song was for _him_ and tried his best to calm his heart from beating so fast.

Tyler sings the verse of his song and Patrick is certainly mesmerized. It was unique and catchy. Totally different from all the songs he's heard before.

 _"You're the tear in my heart, I'm alive,_   _You're the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, You're the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been."_

The drums sounded a little off after the chorus like Josh was caught off guard but he got back on track while Tyler continues the song with ease.

 Patrick couldn't help but stand up and clap as they finished their song.

"Wow. That was amazing. You guys are definitely in."

Tyler and Josh grin at each other and had this handshake that they did. Tyler then looks at Patrick and sends him a shy grin. Patrick knows for a fact that Tyler is beautiful when he smiles and he definitely needs to see it often in his face.

"Thanks, Patrick. You won't regret it." Josh gives him a pat on the back that he almost loses his balance.

Patrick gives them the schedule of their performance. He decides to give them the last performance. It was always 'save the best for last'.

They went their separate ways, with Patrick staying behind to lock the door of music room. And maybe Patrick decides to just linger for a bit until Tyler and Josh are lost from his view. He heard some snippets on their conversation like, " _Dude you just changed the lyrics of the chorus?"_  until they were far enough to be heard.He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. 

This was ridiculous. This feeling. He knows he and Tyler are basically dancing around each other's presence and it was becoming... weird and it makes him nervous being around Tyler. He feels like a teenage girl with a crush.

...Crush?

No. Impossible. He knows he just met Tyler like, yesterday. He can't possibly be having a crush on him, right?

He doesn't really mind if he did.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you our last performer of our show tonight. Two MVPs of our basketball team, Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph!" Dallon announces to the audience and the cheer in the crowd was cacophonous and wild.

People seems to have enjoyed the event so far. And Patrick was glad about that. The students have enjoyed it so much that they requested another event of a concert next year. He was glad that their plans at the student council were well received.

The volume of the student's cheer increases as Tyler and Josh appear on stage. Tyler approaches the mike, much to Patrick's surprise since he would have thought that Josh was more of a frontman than Tyler.

"Uh, hi. Josh and I are gonna play some songs for you guys tonight. And..." Tyler pauses his speech when he finds Patrick in front of the crowd.

"And... tonight, I'd like to introduce myself to someone who I've wanted to talk to ever since he encouraged me." Tyler clears his throat, he looks away from the crowd and looks at Patrick's eyes. Patrick felt his heart quicken its beat at his gaze.

"I know we met at an awkward way, but I just wanted to say that your words helped me that time. So, hello. I'm Tyler Robert Joseph and I'd like to get to know you better." Tyler says rather boldly and the crowd just squeals with a few catcalls here and there. It was probably the lighting of the stage but he wonders if the pinkness on Tyler's cheek was just his imagination.

Tyler never left his gaze on Patrick as he said those words and gives him a grin. He was glad the it was already dark so that nobody can see how hard he was blushing at the moment.

Just when he thought he was getting to know Tyler, he decides to surprise him.

 

Patrick and Dallon were left at the student council after the success of their concert event. It was exhilarating. It was amazing. 

There were a lot of positive reviews. Pete thinks doing it yearly would make the students interested. And after their little event that night, he knew Pete was right.

Dallon said his good byes to Patrick and left the office. Patrick was left, fixing his stuff along with the thoughts of the shy basketball player/actual singer in his mind.

Just as he was about to close up the office, a knock on the door caught his attention. He collects his bag and opens the door to find Tyler Joseph standing in front of him.

"Hi." Tyler gives him a shy wave and Patrick thinks he could get used to it.

Patrick puts his mask as a Vice President and speaks to Tyler.

"Hello. The office is closed now so if you have any inquiries or questions..."

"Yes, I have a question." Tyler interrupts him. "Why aren't we friends yet?"

Patrick lets out a low chuckle and hums thoughtfully. 

 'Maybe because we never did have a formal introduction, huh?"

Patrick and Tyler shared a laugh and probably remembered all the times they went through just to avoid each other when in reality, they could have solved it easier if they have talked.

"I hope that you don't find it weird..." Tyler says as he looks at his feet, his cheeks were pink out of shyness, or embarrassment, probably. "That the song I sang when I auditioned? It was for you. It was about you."

Tyler looks up at him as if he was waiting for Patrick's reaction to the confession he made. Though Patrick thought of the possibility, he didn't think it was true. The little speech on the stage was enough evidence to support that Tyler probably likes him.

Maybe this is a little too quick? But he knows they can both start slow with this one.

Tyler holds out his hand and offers it to Patrick. Tyler gives one timid smile at Patrick. He looks unsure and ready to run out of the room. But Patrick smiles to reassure him and takes his hand.

"Let's start this over. Hi, I'm Tyler Joseph. Nice to meet you." Tyler says with a small smile on his lips.

Patrick can feel the smile spread on his own lips. Tyler returns the smile wider and Patrick just knows this is the start of something great.

"I'm Patrick Stump. Nice to meet you, Tyler."

 

_the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on my friend's experience with a slight twist, of course. And yes, being part of the student council is tiring as frick. I know. I've been there.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
